Chrismukkah
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: The title says it all.


Chrismukkah

A/N: This is just a short fanfiction on the Cohen family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or now any of the cast members.

Kirsten was sitting on the floor in the lounge area working her way through some boxes. Seth and Sandy had left hours ago to go and pick out a tree for Christmas or Chrismukkah as it is known in the Cohen household. It's been a few years now that Seth had combined the Christian holiday with the Jewish holiday. Basically to Seth that meant receiving everyday one gift for 8 days and then a lot of gifts on Christmas itself.

Kirsten started unpacking some of the Christmas decorations. She found the Christmas stockings and smiled as she took hold of Ryan's. Chrismukkah was not going to be the same this year. She was happy that they at least had one of their son's home for the holiday but she still wished the whole family could be here.

Seth didn't make it into Brown but made it into another great College in the same area as Brown, meaning Seth and Summer could at least still be together while almost seeing each other everyday. Unfortunately with Seth's lies and late admittance to the College he only started in January and not the August before.

This at least meant that Seth was home for the holidays. Kirsten had invited Julie, Neill and Kaitlin for Christmas lunch as well. She was very happy when Neill mentioned that Summer was coming home for the holidays and invited her without hesitation. After everything that had happened last summer Kirsten was happy to see that everyone was moving on with their lives even if it was only one day at a time.

After Marissa's death Kirsten was worried that Ryan wasn't going to go to Berkeley, but he surprised her still. She could see that he felt guilty that he was the one that survived. She was worried that he was going to try and go away without ever being heard from again, but things worked out differently.

Ryan had tried to spend as much time with Kirsten and Sandy as he could before he left for Berkeley. She and Sandy were even surprised when he came to them the night before he left. Normally Ryan would be quiet and kept his thoughts to himself but that night he had come to them and talked to them about his thoughts about his part in their family.

Kirsten couldn't stop smiling that night. Ryan had asked them if it was alright with them if he could start introducing them as his parents and not his guardians. Ryan was a little nervous when he asked them and he even tried to hide his needs by saying it was easier then explaining why he was living with guardians. Kirsten and Sandy just smiled as they both happily agreed that they would be proud if he called them his parents.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile as she kept on looking through all of the decorations. She slowly stood up from her seat and hung the four stockings over the fireplace. She was about to unpack more things when the doorbell announced a visitor. Kirsten tried to climb over all the decorations without breaking any of them or even breaking an arm or a leg herself.

She opened the door and found a beaming Summer standing in front of her.  
"Hey Mrs C"  
Kirsten smiled and greeted Summer while giving her a welcoming hug. Kirsten could still see the last time Summer was in their home. She had come home with them after Marissa's funeral. She was still very upset and had spent most of her time with Seth in his bedroom. Kirsten remembered that Summer and Seth had fallen asleep so Kirsten phoned Neill just to reassure him that Summer was save and that she would be staying the night at their home.

Kirsten's heart had gone out to the young girl. She could see all the pain in her eyes during that hard time but as always the young ones had proven to the parents that they where tough and would survive the pain they were going through.

"Is Seth here"  
"No sorry sweetie, he and Sandy are out getting a tree"  
Summer looked disappointed.  
"Would you like to wait here for him. You could help me with some of the decorations if you want to."

Summer smiled and entered the house.  
"So how is Brown"  
"It's great, but I think I'll enjoy it more once Seth gets there"  
"You two are planning on doing some studying while you're their in Providence, right"  
Summer gave a weak little smile and started blushing. Luckily she got saved as Sandy and Seth arrived home with the tree.

"Honey we're home"  
Seth come walking in first holding onto the light side of the tree while Sandy was carrying the heavy side. Seth had never been known for doing any manual labour. The men quickly placed the tree in the position it should be and then Seth rushed over to Summer and took her in his arms.

Sandy laughed as he looked over too the young ones. He couldn't help but envy the young couple. So much trouble in their young lives yet they still found love in each other. Sandy moved towards Kirsten and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Please, not in front of the children"  
Kirsten gave Seth a look which only made him smile even more.

"Well, why don't we help out decorating the house before you two disappear and we don't see you two for hours"  
Seth looked a little disappointed at this plan but soon changed his attitude when he saw how happy Summer was at the idea. Summer started grabbing decorations as she and Kirsten started working on the tree. Sandy and Seth grabbed some of the wall decorations and started hanging them. All four where so distracted that no one heard the front door open or close.

Ryan stood at the front door while watching his family. He nearly burst out laughing when he watched as Seth nearly strangled himself working with some of the tinsel. He kept on watching them but couldn't help himself give a little laugh as he saw Seth just getting more tangled.

Suddenly Ryan found himself with four sets of eyes on him.  
"Ryan"  
Kirsten and Sandy rushed over to him and both grabbed him into a big hug.  
"Ryan sweetie, what are you doing here"  
Ryan walked down into the living room and gave Seth one of their manly hugs. Their hugs consisted of a quick hug and a pat on the back and that was it.  
"Hey man, don't tell me you already cause trouble and got yourself kicked out of Berkeley."

Ryan laughed and took a seat on the one couch.  
"No, my roommates girlfriend lives in the town next to Orange County and offered to give me a lift if I wanted to come home for the holidays. She's picking me up again after New Years once it is time to go back"  
There was sudden silence and Ryan started worrying.  
"Is it alright me coming back for the holidays. I wanted to surprise you but now I'm thinking I should maybe have called."

"No, no sweetie, we are so glad you are back for the holidays"  
"Yeah Ryan, this is your home and this is were you belong during your time away from Berkeley"  
Ryan stood up from the couch and made his way towards the tree.  
"Need any help with the decorating"  
Kirsten smiled and gave him another quick hug before handing him a decoration for the tree.

Seth, Summer and Ryan started decorating the tree together. Kirsten couldn't help but stand to one side and look at the three working together on the tree. As she was in a trance watching her boys she suddenly felt some strong arms wrap around her.

"We have our boys home"  
Kirsten smiled and placed her arms on top of Sandy's.  
"And here I thought this Chrismukkah was going to terrible"  
"We have been thinking that for the last three years and every time we are proven wrong"  
Kirsten laughed when she realised he was right. They stood there for a few more minutes watching their boys and then finally joined in with the decorating.

Please let me know what you all think. I know it's not the best ending, so sorry about that. 


End file.
